There has been proposed a motor vehicle handle position correction apparatus for use in so-called steer-by-wire systems, in which a handle (steering wheel) and a steered wheel are mechanically decoupled, for correcting the gap between the handle position (the knob position with respect to the circumferential direction of the steering wheel) and the tire steered angle (see Patent Document 1 below, for example).
There has also been proposed a power steering apparatus for industrial vehicles provided with a sensor for detecting contact to a handle and/or a knob and arranged to activate an electric motor for power steering only when a driver holds the handle and/or the knob (see Patent Document 2 below, for example).
There has further been proposed a steer-by-wire steering system arranged to detect the position of a driver's hand holding a steering wheel using a camera and to correct the steering reaction force of the steering wheel according to the position of the driver's hand (see Patent Document 3 below, for example).